


Hunger Games & Catching Fire | Reset It All (fanvid)

by VidDuality



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Hunger Games Tributes, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, Other, The Revolution Will Be Televised, Tributes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidDuality/pseuds/VidDuality
Summary: Tribute video leading up to the events of Mockingjay and the beginnings of a revolution."Who we are I fear most of the timeCarry on shuffling in order and in lineI want us to face the shape we're inA world of confusion awaits our sons and kinLet's reset it all"





	Hunger Games & Catching Fire | Reset It All (fanvid)

Lyrics:  
I know there's something wrong, stop making it up  
We're too proud to see we've lost more than our trust  
And now there's nothing left, well's dead and dried up  
Its disease has left a foul taste in our cup  
It just keeps on flowing  
And we drift on knowing  
It just keeps on flowing  
This babble from our mouth

Who we are I fear most of the time  
Carry on shuffling in order and in line  
Who we are I fear most of the time  
Carry on whipping boy, stare into the light  
Stare into the light  
And it feels familiar for good reason

I want us to break the case we're in  
With one of the tools of this catatonic skin  
Remove all the parts  
I want us to face the shape we're in  
A world of confusion awaits our sons and kin  
Lets reset it all  
Lets reset it all

Well it stings and it hurts, is this how it's meant to be  
Well it stings and it hurts, is this how it's meant to be  
Well it stings and it hurts, a small price to pay to be  
In control and rebirth what our future's meant to be

Who we are I fear most of the time  
So carry on whipping boy, stare into the light  
I want us to face the shape we're in  
A world of confusion awaits our sons and kin  
Let's reset it all (we are, we are, we are)  
Let's reset it all (we are, we are, we are)

These words of wisdom come with lack of vision  
This is the worst day I've ever had to stand and witness

These words of wisdom come with lack of vision  
This is the first day I've ever had to stand and witness

**Author's Note:**

> Film: The Hunger Games & Catching Fire  
> Song: "We Are" by Karnivool


End file.
